Nevermore Sister
by Sukidayo17
Summary: Ed and Al head on a two week vacation to see the Rockbells. While there, Ed finds a letter to Pinako that was from someone who could be their long lost sister. The search is on, and Ed is not happy. Rated M for a reason. [complete but under editing]
1. Prologue

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

Edward was too young to remember anything, and Trisha was only eight months pregnant with Al at the time, when she went away. The eldest child was taken by her father the day she turned six and was never heard from since.

Trisha tried to put it all behind her. She knew that taking her away was for the best of the family and for daughter's own safety. Ever since she could walk, she was able to do alchemy, just like her father. So, Trisha did what she had to do. Everything about her was to be forgotten; her siblings are to never know they had a sister. Every single thing in the house that reminded anyone about her was to be locked away under a key and disposed of. Hohenheim was right to do that.

So that's what she did. But she didn't get rid of it. No… she kept it all under lock and key. The metal box with her special rose kept safe inside was buried in the ground outside of the house. Deep down so no one would find it, or at least as deep as she could manage being pregnant and all.

She promised not to tell her sons anything about this. But she couldn't help but leave clues for them to find out. After all, Ed was going to watch out for Al, but who was going to look out for Ed when Al wasn't around? The only thing agreed upon was that she could contact Pinako, and only Pinako. And she promised to keep it a secret, as did Winry when she grew up.


	2. 1 We're Gonna Be Late!

_**We're Gonna Be Late!

* * *

**_

_**Central Library**_

Ed was delved deep into the book he was reading. He was in so deep, he didn't pay attention to the time. It was late, and he forgot that he and Al were going back to Resembool to visit Winry and Pinako for two weeks. That, and Ed had to get his automail tuned up. He glanced up at the clock from his comfortable place in an armchair. With eyes bulging instantly and his heart racing he jumped from his seat and shoved every book he could into a suitcase.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Al was going to kill him.

Running as fast as he could down the hall, he quickly saluted higher ranked military personnel as he passed. Making it to the front doors, he exploded out of them and ran head first into his brother's metal chest and hitting his head severely.

Al bent over his fallen brother with concern, even though you couldn't see it. Ed slowly regained his sanity and hold on the here and now and rubbing his forehead as he was helped to his feet by his brother. It only took him a few seconds to realize why he ran headfirst into him to begin with.

"C'mon Al! We're going to miss the train!"

Both running like there was no tomorrow, they managed to make it to Central Station in record time. Al went to get their bags to the cargo storage, at the same time carrying his older brother over his metal shoulder. Somewhere along the line, Ed had overdone it and passed out though it was quite out of character for him to do such a thing.

Getting on the train about three minutes before it parted, Al placed his knocked-out brother on the seat across from where he sat. As the train began to pick up speed, Ed finally woke up and stretched. He sat up and looked around his surroundings, getting an idea of where he was. His eyes rested on Al who was sitting across from him as still as could be and staring out of the window at the moving scenery.

"I thought you were going to forget." Ed squashed his shoulders and rubbed the back of his head. He gave an embarrassed chuckle as he inched away from his brother.

"Don't move." Ed stopped frozen where he was. There was no way to get out of this one this time.

"Nii-san, we don't get to see them too often. You promised you'd meet me outside at four. We were supposed to see them a month ago, but we got that lead. We need to see them."

"Sorry Al," he said quietly. His brother had a point. They didn't get to see Winry or Pinako often, and he was overdue for repairs. That last physical battle with Envy placed a good-sized crack in his automail leg. He hasn't been walking right since and it looked like he got _something_ up the ass. Running like he was earlier wasn't helpful either.

He turned his gaze out the window. He was looking forward to see his friend again. It _has _been a long time since he saw her, and it would be a nice vacation since he has a whole two weeks to visit. Pulling that much vacation time was hell on him, but it was fun to piss off Mustang at the same time. But he did look forward to seeing them… with the exception of not having that god-forsaken wrench thrown at his head, as it was bound to.

Ed was thinking about talking Al into letting him ride in his armor when they get there.


	3. 2 Winry's Wrench of Hell

_**Winry's Wrench of Hell

* * *

**_

Good old Resembul. They had made it to their destination without much trouble. Of course, there were several train bandits trying to take everyone's valuables. Ed and Al had to handle it, much to their dismay. This was supposed to be their vacation, damn it! So couldn't these jackasses just let them have their vacation in peace? It saves Ed from messing up his already-messed-up automail more, and it keeps those stupid souls from getting metal spikes up their asses.

But no. They _had _to rob the train; they _had _to ruin part of Ed's vacation time and they _had _to make Ed screw up his automail more than necessary. This was getting on Ed's nerves. And what's more, they _had _to go the extra mile and call Ed a scrawny shrimp. Ed didn't mind the scrawny part, but calling him shrimp went way too far.

So, in conclusion, the four or five robbers now have to spend about five years of their lives picking out metal splinters from their skin… Not to mention go through some sort of detox program to get rid of the heavy metals in their systems. They just _had _to call Ed a shrimp.

Seeing that the jackasses who decided to ruin the beginning of their vacation were with the proper authorities, the Brother's set out for their main destination. They were within sight of the Rockbell dwelling, as well as Rockbell Automail, when they caught a glimpse of the distinctively short Pinako Rockbell standing on her porch, smoking on her signature pipe.

They reached the foot of the steps as she smiled down at them. Ed smiled back, happy to see the old woman. Al only waved since his armor can't smile.

"Edward, Alphonse. Good to see you two again."

"Good to see you too Auntie Pinako," Al said politely. Ed was going to greet her as well, that was until a UFW (unidentified flying wrench) smashed into the elder's head, throwing him back onto the ground, little dancing wrenches with golden stars spinning around his head.

"Edward Elric!" came a distinct woman's voice. "What took you so damn long? Four months, Ed! Four months and not so much as a call or a letter?"

"Good to see you too, Win."

Winry stopped her rampage at the blonde boy's greeting. She blinked her eyes a few times from her position on the porch. Her anger leaving, her features were graced with a smile as her wrench magically appeared back into her hand. Ed was standing again after being helped by his brother. Winry looked him up and down, noting the change in his posture. He was leaning more on his right leg and his right arm was hanging at his side. She glared at him.

"What did I say about being rough with your automail?" she growled, wrench at the ready. Ed made an uncharacteristic squeak jumped behind Al, who just moved aside to put Ed back under the female's wrath. She just sighed and motioned him to follow.

"Come on," she said. "Might as well size you up for new parts. I've been working on new automail for you."

Calming down, Ed followed the girl into the house, Al on his heels with the suitcases. It did feel good to be back here at home. It calmed them both to know they were with people who cared like family. He had it all planned; he would rest up tonight and tomorrow he would get his new automail and just relax with the people he hasn't seen in four months.

This was going to be a good two weeks.


	4. 3 Regrets and Longing

_**Regrets and Longing

* * *

**_

She couldn't take it anymore. Being called a murderer crushed her very soul and it wasn't her fault he was taken and killed. She was framed, but no one believed her. She only got off because the evidence wasn't enough to put her away. But the villagers had a different view of their once respected neighbor. Children were afraid of her. She couldn't have that anymore.

So she moved. She packed up and moved to a different city and placed herself under a new identity and a new name. She didn't want to remember the past, the pain. It hurt too much. She wants to bring him back, but she knows the sacrifices she will have to make for a human transmutation.

Forbidden alchemy. She knew better though. She was taught better than that, and she wasn't going to kick her mentor in the mouth by attempting it. There had to be another way. She knew that other way, but it was a myth - something you tell to children to put them to sleep. Adults searched long and far for it, and nothing has ever been found.

But that didn't mean the Philosopher's Stone wasn't out there somewhere. She could find it, she knew she could. She learned about it through her father since he left sufficient notes for the gaining of its whereabouts. But it would be dangerous.

So what? She loved danger. The beginning of this entire thing started when she was younger and she met danger up face to face. She was an alchemist… and a damn good one too. Hell, she'd be able to take on several State Alchemists at once if she felt like it. That's how confident she is in her abilities. But not only that, she was fast. Able to fight with lightning speed, she would attack and no one would know what hit them.

She could find the stone if she wanted, no big deal. She just needed a place to start, some leads. But the thing is… she had none. Well, if you count the Military, but there was no way in hell she was going to become a State Alchemist or associate herself with them. She despised them and would quickly put any one of them in their place if they crossed her path. It was a waste of their abilities and a disgrace to their names. All they are to the Military are their firepower. Alchemists were used to clean up messes the Military couldn't and were sent to do the dirty work.

Lap dogs; they were all lap dogs and she refused to become one just to get to their confidential files. There were other ways.

She felt so much anger with the Alchemists in the Ishbal Rebellion when she learned about it. It was just sick. If she weren't sane, she would have committed genocide against the State Alchemists a long time ago.

But she would have to wait for the right moment. Right then, she was on the search for a Homunculus; one by the name of Envy. She never knew why she was so interested in finding him, but she was more confused about why she would run away when he found her. It's happened and for some reason she felt quite strange around him whenever she caught a glimpse of him. Something seemed familiar, and she could never quite put her finger on it.

But she hasn't looked for him, and he hasn't found her. She was somewhat relieved that he hasn't been around. She liked the quietness of her new home in Lior. She liked the city, but was a little on edge to know that a State Alchemist came by about a few weeks before she moved in. She was happy she missed that. She really didn't like them.

But what she looked forward to was the reply she would receive from Pinako. She had just mailed a letter to her that morning, so it would get to her before Edward and Alphonse were due to arrive in Resembul.

Thinking about them made her sick sometimes. Not a disgusted sick, but a sorrowful sick. They were her brothers, and she was their older sister, and yet she didn't take the trip to go back and be with them. Her father said she couldn't go back. She never found out why not, but she listened like a good little girl and stayed away. And according to Pinako, they were looking for their father. That meant they could find her, so she took on a new identity and a new name.

Sometimes walking around Lior acting like a teenaged boy wasn't so bad.


	5. 4 The Call of Doom

_**The Call of Doom**_

* * *

This was the best vacation ever for Ed. God only knows he needed it badly. It was the life. He had his new automail (courtesy of Winry's expert talents), he had his glass of fresh lemonade, and he had his brother. 

Yeah… life was grand.

And then there was that little devil thing called a phone. It has never rung with such urgency before. He thought it would be a call for Pinako, or even Winry, but when the blonde female walked out onto the porch with that look, Ed just knew his vacation was going to be cut short by at least thirteen days.

Picking up the receiver, he heard the familiar background noises associated with the Colonel's office.

"What do you want, Bastard?"

"No need for such language," Mustang's smug voice replied.

"Wouldn't have to if you'd leave me alone. I finally get a vacation and you have to drag my ass back? What the fuck Mustang?"

"There's a lead." Ed's facial expression went from pissed to mild interest in the topic. Sure, he wanted to get the Stone, but this was still his vacation damn it.

"It's close," Mustang added. "In fact, it's back in Lior."

"Lior!" Ed screamed into the phone. "We were just there! That stone was destroyed."

"Well, there is another one. I'm only telling you. That doesn't mean you have to go. By all means, you can resume your search after your vacation, but it may not be there at that time.

"It's up to you Fullmetal."

Ed stared ahead of him blankly with the phone still in his hand. Only when the operator came on did he hang it up. He sat down in the chair that was placed near the table. Setting his head in the palm of his hand, he began to think about what the Colonel said.

He really didn't want to go back to Lior. Not this soon at least. He was still recovering from the last thing with Cornello. Damn, he really didn't want to go back.

His short…no, _brief _train of thought was disrupted when he noticed Al coming through the door with a few envelopes in his armored hand so it looked like the mail came. Al placed them down on the table by the phone while Ed continued to look at them. One envelope in particular caught his attention.

At first, he thought he saw the name 'Elric' for the sender's name, but neither he nor Al sent any letter to them if they were going to be there. The envelope was yellow-brown in color with green ink. He picked it up and looked at it, Al getting interested in it as well.

"Who the hell is 'Skye Elric'?" Ed mused aloud.

"Maybe she's a cousin we don't know about," Al thought. Ed went to open the letter, Al went a little uneasy.

"No," Ed said. "Hohenheim didn't have any siblings. We don't have any cousins."

"Nii-san…" Al said as Edward started to rip the envelope open. "What are you doing? That's not ours."

Too late though. Ed was already halfway through the letter. Al noticed the expression on his brother's face change from confusion to something mixed between deception, anger and sadness. Al looked at the envelope next to his brother's elbow.

The letter came from Lior, and he heard his brother saying something to the colonel about Lior. That he didn't want to go.

Al was beginning to think that they might be going for a slightly different reason.


	6. 5 Envious of Iron Work

_**Envious of Iron Work**_

_**

* * *

**_

He had been watching her ever since that one night. He kept her close enough to watch over her but far away where she didn't catch on to him.

The main reason he stayed close was because of the being that grew in her for those nine months a few years back. He wasn't expecting that to happen even after he heard her state over the phone to some old lady that she was pregnant; there was a strange feeling deep within him telling him to stay near her.

Then that day came. He heard her every cry of pain, and her labored breathing. He then heard one last cry and a sickening squish sound from within the room and a few minutes later, he heard the constant crying of a newborn. A boy to be exact.

But he had to push all of that behind him now. His mission was to kill the Elrics, and that meant every last one of them. The girl included. After all, she was his 'sister' and she got more attention than the brothers did. He eavesdropped for a reason, and he also played that false lead for a stone here in Lior where she now lived.

Besides, he didn't mind watching her as she worked under the most disgusting human he's ever seen. But her work with iron and metal is wonderful and her talents with alchemy outdo the chibi. Get them both on the wrong lines with each other and they'd kill each other in a heartbeat, keeping Envy's hands clean.

She'd be the perfect distraction to the brothers, giving him the chance to finally be rid of them all. That will only be the start. Then every human onward will follow. The plan was perfect… it was set.

Now all he has to do is wait for Fullmetal Pipsqueak to show up with that Hunk-of- Junk brother of his. It was a good thing he stalled the delivery of that letter she handed to him, thinking he was the mail carrier.

Oh, it was good to be him!


	7. 6 Half Truth

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**Half Truth**_

**_-----+-----_**

"WHEN THE _FUCK _WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US? THRITY FUCKING YEARS FROM NOW?"

Al was visibly recoiling at his brother's words that were directed to Pinako. Ed's face was red, his actions suggesting homicide. All the while, Al knew Ed had to have attracted the attention of everyone from here to Central and back. Winry just sat by the large suit of armor, doing her best to keep him calm despite his brother.

"I don't appreciate that language nor your attitude my house," Pinako said, not taking her eyes from the letter that was addressed to her. She skimmed the contents, folded it up and placed it back in the envelope and putting that into a counter drawer with other letters of the same appearance. This ticked Ed off even more.

"Listen," Ed said, getting in her face. "I want to know. I want the goddamned truth Pinako. We have a right to know this was kept a secret for so long."

"I won't say anything. You'll just have to figure it out on your own."

Ed watched as the woman took out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled down a few things and folded it up. She held out the paper to him and he stared at her.

"This all the information I am going to give you. The rest you have to find out on your own."

Snarling like a pissed off dog, Ed snatched the paper from the woman and turned harshly to his brother.

"Pack it up Al," he said. "Vacation's over. We're going to Lior today."

He stalked off towards his room to pack up his necessary things. He took a quick glance at the paper before pocketing it and storming down the stairs. Al was already waiting by the door. Ed stormed past him without so much as a glance towards Pinako or Winry. Al hesitantly waved at the two women before moving to catch up with his brother.

Once on the train, neither said a word to the other. Al just stared out the window like always and Ed just fumed about what he learned. Who the _fuck _was she to keep this a secret from them? What the hell was their problem? Why didn't they tell them sooner, and why would their mother not tell them even though she was dying?

None of this made sense to the elder. That's why he was going to Lior. He needed to get the truth and the only way to do that was to go to the source. Their source happened to live in Lior.

Ed took out the paper that he got from Pinako. He stared at it. It was nothing but a few doodles and some notes.

_Tattoo: while facing her, left-hand side of navel. Upside down cross with swirling ivy. Full Name: Skye Delilah Elric. Age: 19._

And that was it. Nothing more on a description them that. The only way to find her would to look for the tattoo. This was going to be difficult.

Ed wondered who else knew about her. If Mustang did, Ed was going to ram his automail blade up the bastard's ass. Be sure about that.

**_-----+-----_**

_A/N: So, I wonder if getting Ed pissed because he didn't know he had a sister is actually better than calling him short. O.o;; WHAT AM I THINKING? Calling him short is much more fun! Reviews please._

_Pathetic Writer: Here you go! What do you think? I'll get the next one soon for you!_


	8. 7 Pain of Memories

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**Pain of Memories**_

**_-----+-----_**

She doesn't want to sleep anymore. She never wanted to close her eyes again. It was too damn painful. Every night she did so, she would see his face… both of their faces.

They haunted her dreams as well as her waking thoughts…

It hurt…

She wanted it all to go away…

Sleep won't come to her tonight. She wouldn't allow it. She stayed up. She read some of her father's notes on Alchemy. Not like she needed it. She was better than a State Alchemist was. But the lack of sleep would affect her tomorrow. Her job was energy demanding.

She would have to risk it all again. She would have to push through the pain tonight. She needed the money from her job. She can't survive without food, and she was already late on this month's rent. There was n way she was going to sell her bed… which was the last piece of furniture in her small apartment.

Finally closing her eyes, she clutched at her pillow to keep a hold of her sanity as the memories passed through her mind's eye. After a while, she went numb with them and fell into a sleep she knew would leave her spent in the morning.

It was times like this that she wished she never was taken away from her family. It was times like this she wanted to go to her brothers and be with someone who cares… so she wouldn't be alone.

But she liked being alone. It left her with her mistakes so she could deal with them. It helped her push on so she won't make the same mistake again. It'll keep her from going insane.

**_-----+-----_**

A/N: Yes, very short. That's why I'm putting chapter 8 up as well. It's longer.


	9. 8 A Lead to Nowhere

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**A Lead to Nowhere**_

**_-----+-----_**

The trip to Lior was quick. Ed kept looking at the paper Pinako gave to him, sharing the information with Al when they go to the station. They had no leads save for the tattoo. The only way to find this girl seemed to be that Ed would have to lift the shirt of every woman in the city.

Not a good idea. He wants to die as an old man. No need to hurry it up.

"Damn it! Where the hell are we supposed to start?"

The brothers were walking down the main road heading towards the shops and stores for the city. Ed watched as the busy street over flooded with people. He mostly watched each of the women who walked by and thinking any one of them could be the female they were seeking.

"Why don't we stop at a vendor and ask if they know the name?" Al asked. Ed stopped short and huffed.

"I knew that."

Al sweatdropped. His brother was being arrogant again. All he could do was sigh and follow his brother over to a produce vendor.

Ed tried to get the man's attention. But for some reason, the vendor wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! Hello! I'm over here!"

The man finally looked over the pile of fruits and vegetables and smiled down at the blonde. He was a very nice man, though he was kind of scary in a twisted sort of way. He looked dirty.

"I'm sorry, son," he said. "I didn't see you down there."

Uh oh…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT A TOMATO SEED WOULD CRUSH HIM?"

Ed was trying furiously to pound the man into the ground. Al had to lock him in his armor until he calmed down. While Ed pounded on the inside of Al's armor, Al decided to ask the man.

"I apologize about my brother," he said. "He's sensitive about his height."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed cried from inside the armor, his voice echoing.

"No problem. What can I get for you? The strawberries I have today are fresh picked."

"Oh, no thank you. We just wondered if there was a woman named Skye Elric living here."

"No… can't say I know anyone by that name," he said after thinking about it.

"You know, try asking Bernie. He knows everyone in this city."

"Who's Bernie?" Ed asked from inside the armor. The tone of his voice was still angered.

"Bernie is the owner of the Sandy Tavern," the man said. "He knows everyone who's ever been in that place ever since he opened it. He knows even people who have been there for two minutes. If you're looking for someone, ask Bernie."

"Thank you sir," Al said bowing slightly. The two heard a clunk in the armor and Ed's growl of pain and anger.

"Damn it Al!" he said. "That hurt!"

"Sorry Nii-san," Al said as he began walking in the direction that the vendor directed him in. Once Al deemed it safe enough to let his brother out, he did so.

"Never do that to me again Al," Ed said as he took the lead towards the tavern.

"I did what I had to do to keep you out of trouble."

Ed only huffed and fixed his eyes on the sign to the tavern. He and Al walked up to the doors and opened them. They walked into the building and took a seat at the counter. Ed and Al looked around the dim lit room, seeing that the blinds were closed to keep the sun out. Candles and oil lamps were the only source of light in the place and most of it was packed.

The men at a near by table were having an arm wrestling match and Ed quickly remembered when he met Paninya in Rush Valley. He was still pissed that Winry had her steal his watch. He turned his attention to a well-built man with light brown hair. He noticed them and walked over with a smile.

"I need to see some ID before you can have anything here," he said.

"I'm here for information," Ed said. "I need to see Bernie."

"What do you need?"

"Get Bernie and I'll tell him."

"I am Bernie."

"…"

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Ed and Al shook their heads.

"I get that a lot. I look young for my age."

"So, if you're the Bernie who knows everyone, can you tell me if a Sky Elric lives here?"

Bernie rubbed his chin as he gazed up at the ceiling in thought. He took his sweet time in coming up with an answer, and Ed was getting impatient.

"She doesn't live here. She came in one night about eight months ago. She was trashed."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"She looked like she was about to die. She came in, drenched because of the rain. She sat down, showed me her ID and ordered the strongest stuff I had. One half ounce would make an entire heard of cows drunk for weeks. She downed about a cup worth and wasn't close to being affected the way she should have.

"I asked her why she was so down and she said something about her not existing or not wanting to exist or something of the sort. Poor girl was a mess. I suggested that she go home but she told me that she had no home. She mentioned something about two younger brothers who don't know about her existence before she up and left.

"That's all I can give ya. Haven't seen her since."

Ed thanked the man as he scribbled the information down on the paper he got from Pinako and he and Al took their leave.

Once outside, Ed punched a nearby wooden pole that was in the ground, causing it to fall in a mess of splinters.

Ed Elric was pushed back a hundred paces and he didn't even have a good lead to begin with. There goes the rest of his vacation…

**_-----+-----_**

A/N: Well, there you have it. I'll get the next chapter up soon. I promise. Right now, please review the two chapters and tell me how I'm doing! I want to know if I suck or not!


	10. 9 Darren Lecir

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**Darren Lecir**_

**_-----+-----_**

It was getting late in the afternoon when Ed and Al stopped in front of an ironwork shop. The clanking of metal sounded through Ed's ears and he felt at peace. Maybe whomever was in there wound have information of some value to his search. Perhaps he could some new parts for his automail as well.

As he and Al walked through the front doors into what seemed like a garage, he noticed a fairly tall boy standing at a table working with small tubes of iron. Ed watched as the boy hammered the tubes to make them flat and us a really hot chisel-like tool to engrave a design into it.

Ed took another look at the boy. Upon second glance, he had girly features. He was lean, but not overly skinny. He wore brown trousers with a stained white button up shirt with the sleeves down to his wrists. His hands looked soft, much more like a woman, with well-groomed nails that were a little long for a man. He wore a brown cap on his head with a little of his red-brown hair showing.

This boy looked too much like a woman for Ed's liking. Even Al thought so when Ed whispered to him. This little action seemed to gain the said person's attention and he looked over to the customers. He didn't smile, but instead looked the two up and down. Ed felt like he was being measured for a coffin. The boy's eyes lingered by Ed's mid-section…

_Creep, _Ed thought as he shifted his hips uncomfortably. He then realized what the boy was looking at when he scowled at the small blonde.

"We don't serve State Alchemists," he said. His voice was a little high pitched as well for his age.

"I only want some information," Ed said, not too nicely either.

"Get out of here," the boy said. "I have no information for you about anything."

"Are you just saying that to get rid of me?" Ed asked.

"Yes."

"Then I won't leave until you do tell me what you do know."

"I don't give out anything to strangers."

"I'm Edward."

"Darren. Good, now GET OUT."

Ed was going to say something else, but a loud booming voice from somewhere in the back filled his ears with a very unpleasant ringing.

"Darren! That customer will be here in five minutes for that order!"

"What? I just started the damn thing! He called ten minutes ago! There's no way I can get this done before he gets here!"

"Well, speed it up or no pay this week!"

Darren turned back to the mess on the table and mumbled a few curses that Ed caught very well. He rolled up his sleeves and Ed and Al watched as he ran his hands over the top of his opposite forearms at the same time. The familiar golden light of a transmutation filled the small room they were in. Once the light subsided, there was an intricate wrought iron fence that would be placed in front of a fireplace.

Ed and Al eyed the piece of work with wide eyes. But Ed was thrown back. This boy did a transmutation without a transmutation circle. Darren slapped his head when he figured out that Ed witnessed the ordeal.

"How did you do that without an array?" Ed asked. Darren just picked up the fence and folded it, placing it in a box and nailing it closed. Ed was not happy about being ignored.

"I asked you a question, Punk!" Ed had to slam his hands on the counter to get the boy's attention. Darren didn't even flinch as he did the same and stare directly into Ed's golden eyes.

"Don't call me a punk, Shortie." Ed's face turned red.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try Pretty Boy."

**_-----+-----_**

A/N: Okey Dokie peoples. Here is chapter 9. Big thanks to The Pathetic Writer for reading and reviewing. You're right, I do update fast. Gonna be busy this week though. Will try to keep this trend up. Read and Review please! Thanking you!


	11. 10 Too Close for Comfort

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**Too Close for Comfort**_

**_-----+-----_**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And I never want to see you in my sight again!"

The slamming of the front door could be heard throughout the city. Al was never this embarrassed by his brother before in his life. Especially since Ed was face down on the ground with his ass in the air. How that boy managed to leave a red footprint on Ed's ass was beyond him, but it was glowing like a coming attraction.

Ed, on the other hand, wasn't embarrassed. On the contrary, he was downright pissed! Not only did that punkish girly boy call him short, he literally _kicked _him out of the shop. Ed was not happy. That boy, Darren, had information that Ed wanted. Ed knew he was holding back from saying anything. He was a fucking State Alchemist! He should get all the goddamned information he wants.

Al couldn't do anything but hold back his brother who was now trying to break down the shop door. Al couldn't take the struggling anymore so he threw Ed back into his armor.

"Goddamn it, Al!" Ed's voice echoed. "Let me out!"

"Not until you learn to control your temper, Nii-san."

"Al!"

This was too embarrassing. Walking around when someone thinks you're just wearing armor is one thing. When someone looks at you and hears two voices coming out is another thing. But Al had to put up with it. Back to the pub to see if Bernie remembered anything else than what he told them.

She opened her door to her bedroom that afternoon to complete darkness. She growled. She _hated _State Alchemists. She just couldn't stand them. They probe and poke into business that doesn't concern them. Much like that puny blond who got an attitude with her earlier.

But she couldn't help but feel like she knows him from somewhere. She couldn't remember where it was though. If she wasn't mistaken, she thought that he looked a lot like her father. The blonde hair, the golden eyes; reminded her a lot about him. It made her uneasy.

There was a knock at her door, pulling her from her thoughts. She groaned again and got up. She made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. The face outside looked familiar. A grin plastered on his face, and long green hair falling from his head.

_Goddamn it, _she thought. _Not now…_

**_-----+-----_**

A/N: Okay... I know I said I wasn't going to update this soon. I changed my mind. I'll give a cookie to whomever names the Mystery Character. Get this wrong and I'll hurt you. Next chapter coming soon! Read and Review please!

The Pathetic Writer: Happy? The next chapter has alcohol and more insults.


	12. 11 Alcoholic Escape

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**Alcoholic Escape**_

**_-----+-----_**

_Damn! What the hell is he doing here? How the fuck did he find me?_

She didn't wait around to find out. She quietly grabbed her cap and placed it on her head, making sure her hair was concealed in it. Going over to the window, she opened it and slipped out into the back alley. She then power walked to get as far away as possible from the creep at her front door and as close as possible to the city tavern.

Envy somehow found out where she was. Shr _really _needed a drink now. How he found her, she may not know, but the reality factor was that he found her. She _really _needed that damned drink. Lucky for her, the tavern was only a few streets away from her apartment.

Once the door was in sight, she sighed in relief. She walked up to it and opened it, just as the dark cloudy sky outside began to drop the forcasted rain. She walked through the maze of tables up to her favorite spot at the counter. She sat down and placed her head on her folded arms and exhaled loudly when the bartender came up to her. She smiled weakly at him before dropping her head down.

"Rough day?" Bernie asked.

"You have no fucking idea," she answered. "The damn bastard gave me a five minute notice for a pick up I started not three minutes before. I hate using alchemy at work. Takes the joy out of doing things the real way."

"I hear ya," he said while wiping a glass. He leaned down close to her ear, the outgoing twinkle in his eyes going serious. He whispered something in her ear. Her head shot up when he was done and she looked at him.

"What did you say?" she asked. He gave her a look that she recognized as not saying much. But only enough to throw someone off the scent.

Skye groaned and slammed her head on the counter, gaining a few eyes. Bernie took that as the universal sign to give her the strongest stuff he had in stock. He silently poured her a small glass of a dark amber liquid and placed it on the counter next to her hand. She picked it up before it touched the table and downed it like lemonade, placed the glass on the table and slammed her head against the surface again.

"Keep doing that and you'll owe me a new counter."

"Not if I manage to bash my head in beforehand."

Bernie chuckled and poured her another glass of the stuff, knowing that she would have to reach about eight of them before she was affected in any way by the hard liquor. Skye picked up her head enough to put the glass to her lips, but she just closed her eyes and rested her face against the cool glass.

The door opened with a bang that was drowned by the thunder outside. Bernie only shook his head and went to wash some more glasses. Skye didn't care who it was that was there. She kept her eyes shut.

"Damn it! I hate the rain. Win's gonna kill me."

"What about me?"

"Sorry."

Skye knew those voices. They were the same ones from the shop earlier. She snapped her eyes open and turned her head enough to see the short blonde boy and that hunk of armor walking her way. She kept her eyes on them as they sat down at the counter next to her. Ed sat a seat away, with the armor on the other side.

She watched as Bernie placed a glass of coke on the counter in front of Ed and something else in front of the armor. Ed looked out of the corner of his eye towards her and grinned. She only rolled her eyed and downed her glass. She held it out and Bernie refilled it.

"We're not it the shop anymore," Ed stated. "You can't kick me out."

"No," she answered before downing that glass. "But I can still kick your ass."

"Listen!" Ed said, standing. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit attitude! I want some answers and I want them now. Make this easy so I won't have to hurt you."

"I don't talk to State Alchemists," she said. "They're nothing but puppets and they snoop in things that don't concern them. Much like what you're doing. I don't recommend you getting into a fight with me, Pooch. I'm better than any State Alchemist."

"Do you even know who I am?" Ed asked, getting ready to transmutate his blade.

"No," she said simply, downing the recently filled glass.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! Youngest State Alchemist in the country!"

Skye's eyes went wide with sudden realization. She turned her head to the blond and stared. Her breath caught in her throat and her skin paled a little.

"Th-th-the Full M-m-metal Al-alchemist?" she stammered.

"Yeah. Edward Elric."

Skye threw Bernie a look and he seemed to get the idea. He groaned in fake pain and fell to he floor. Ed and Al turned their attention to the fallen man. As soon as that happened, Skye bolted from her seat and ripped through the room to the doors. Ed recovered from the trick and yelled out in frustration. He soon followed her to the door and outside into the rain.

The chase was on!

**_-----+-----_**

A/N: Another one bites the dust! I hope it was better than the previous about the length.

_Fullmetal Inuyasha of Konoha_: Was this a little better? You also win the cookie. (Hands you cookie)

_The Pathetic Writer_: I hoped you liked this one too. You get the cookie as well! (Hands you cookie)

Read and Review people. new challenge: How many drinks did Skye have? Get this correct and I'll give you a danish.


	13. 12 Embers

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**Embers**_

**_-----+-----_**

Ed was behind. He did all he could to keep up, but DAMN he was fast! The bastard was sly too. It was too perfect though. There was nothing wrong with Bernie. It just so happens tha he was mingling with the boy he was chasing right that moment. They were connected in some way. Ed would ram his automail up the bartender's ass if he didn't get good straight answers from him.

What was worse, he was having trouble keeping up. The rain didn't make it any easier either. He could literally feel his automail rusting. It was deadly uncomfortable and a fucking pain in the ass! But he kept going. We was _not _going to let that punk get away…

Ed slid to a stop in front of an alley and looked around frantically.

_Fuck! _He thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He let him get away. He didn't even remember him turning or anything. Then where the hell did he go?

Growling like a pissed off dog, he turned and headed back to the tavern where Al and that bartender were. He was going to get some answers. And he was going to get them now.

**_-----+-----_**

Skye waited until Edward was out of sight before she pulled herself out of the barrel of water. She gasped for air as she shivered from the sheer coldness of the air. She grabbed her cap from the water and rung it out and placed it between her teeth so she could do the same to her dark red hair.

She was in a very tight pickle now. Not only was Ed going back to the tavern, Envy was waiting around her apartment. She had nowhere else to go except the iron shop. She really didn't want to go there. But she needed to get out of the rain. She didn't want to get sick either.

She snuck in through the back door to the shop and turned on one of the furnaces. Pulling a bench over to the heat, she slipped out of her wet clothes and hung them to dry. She found a soft cotton blanket and wrapped herself in it. She wasn't worried about her boss seeing her. Tomorrow was Saturday and neither of them worked on weekends. She had the place to herself until things calmed a little.

She was cold, wet and tired. But like before, she couldn't sleep. She still had those dreams and memories, and she still didn't want them to come back. all she could do was stare into the fire and watch as the embers glowed and created beautiful designs. She reached out to the heat and wondered what it would be like to have those embers consume her.

After a while, she did fall asleep. And it was dreamless, thank the stars, but not for most of the night. The dreams did take over eventually… and she was left alone to confront them. Even in her dreams she wondered what it would be like to be consumed in the embers of the furnace. She would welcome it if it got rid of this pain…

**_-----+-----_**

A/N: Yay! I made another chapter! next one might take a little more time to post. I hoped you all lied this one!

The Pathetic Writer: CORRECT! You get a danish! (Hands you danish) Enjoy! BTW, would you kindly give me an idea on who's 3rd person POV I should do next? I'm tired of doing Ed's and Skye's.


	14. 13 Once

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**Once

* * *

**_

He watched her fall asleep by the furnace. She was unaware of his presence. That was the only way he could get close to her. To be invisible was the best way. It left him drained though. He couldn't reach out to her, couldn't talk to her, and hold her in her pain to ease it. What he did hurt him more than it did her. But he was only following his revenge on the family. He only had three more to take care of and he'll be free from that memory.

But he can't help but dwell on that tense night. He remembered it quite well with great detail. He would never forget the day he witnessed true human transmutation… the birth of a child… _his _child.

He remembered it being very dark, at the peak of night when he heard the first painful cry of that girl in her first contraction. Her deep pants for air and the sound of bones cracking as she put as much force on the iron headboard of the bed she delivered on.

She was alone. She was left to birth the child on her own without any help. She had to do everything herself. That was a task no woman should ever go through. Being alone in childbirth is torture on the mind and soul. At least, that's what he thought. He so wanted to change and be with her. But something held him back. Something he knew but didn't know.

So he stayed there, hiding outside of the window to the small three-room house she lived in. When he heard her crying, he changed into a black cat and perched on the windowsill. He watched her, transfixed on the scene before him. He remembered catching her eye and that brief smile she gave him before throwing her head back in another great scream to announce her pain.

He didn't move as he watched it all. Little by little the head of his creation creeps further out into the world. A shoulder, then another shoulder and finally some arms followed that head. He was amazed at how careful she was as she managed to stop long enough to clean out the child's mouth and nose. The look she had was determination. She was determined to bring the kid into the world.

Then the pushing resumed and a few moments later, the entire body of the child was now free of the small space that housed him for nine months. Envy couldn't believe what she had done, and had trouble proving it to himself. He leaped down from the sill and pranced over to the bed, jumping up onto it just as she was wrapping up the baby.

Skye placed the baby on the bed, allowing the cat to look at him. Envy looked down into the face of his son. He put his face close to the baby to sniff the bundle. It had a scent he couldn't quite recognize. But it was comforting in a strange sort of way. He turned his head to the girl.

"Well cat," she said softly. "He needs a name. You're my witness. I do need to give him a name…"

Envy waited. She took a few minutes to think her eyes staring at the bundle in front of her. She smiled.

"I'll name him Tuomas," she whispered. "Tuomas William Elric."

_She used _that _name, _he thought. _She used the name I once had. Why? Why did she use that horrid name?_

He caught the slight movement from the wrapped up baby. Looking closely, Envy saw the eyes. He opened them complete and stared at Envy's cat form. Golden eyes graced the face of the boy. Dark hair on the top of his head that would eventually turn to a golden color.

_He looks like my original form, _he thought to himself. _Now I get it._

Yes… he remembered that night well. That was first and last time he was ever going to see that girl purely happy about something. But what's done is done. He can't change that. Taking the life of that child was vital to his plan. Besides, it was a good thing. He was beginning to show understanding in alchemy. That would be one less alchemists he had to worry about if he got too strong.

Envy took one last look at the memory and one last look at the sleeping girl on the bench. He frowned. He had to forget that and move forward. He still had more of his plan to put in action. He has to foil her cover up to the Brothers. He had work to do.

After all… this was only going to happen once. He won't let himself think about the past ever again. Especially about this subject.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I did it. I made another chapter. I'm soo happy for myself. Cookies and danishes for all! Reviews would be lovely right now. All who do get a slice of my mom's blue ribbon German Chocolate cake and a new chapter. Thanks to The Pathetic Writer who directed me in this direction for this chappy. THANKS!


	15. 14 Pissed Off Ed

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**Pissed Off Ed

* * *

**_

"Alchemist of the People my ASS! How could they like you this much if you're a fucking sadist?"

Edward punched the bartender in the stomach with his flesh hand. He wouldn't use his automail unless absolutely necessary.

Al had stopped about ten minutes ago. His brother was bitch sometimes when it came to getting information the hard way. But Al could understand how upset Ed was about the chase. He wasn't in the mood to get any more dents in his armor, so he just stood by and made sure Ed didn't kill the poor guy.

"I want to know why you helped him get away!" Ed yelled at the man while punching him again.

"What is this all about? This is becoming a pain in my fucking ass. I manage to get a two week vacation, then a letter swos up and I learn that I have an older sister. Here I am in Lior where the letter was sent from and I'm trying to find my goddamned sister so I could kill her, transmutate her back to life and kill her again!"

"Talk about being deranged!" Bernie cried. "Is that the way you would treat a sister who you never knew you had?"

"She knew about us," Al said quietly. "And she had every chance to come back. but she didn't."

"And she's gonna be sorry she didn't!" Ed turned and slammed his automail arm down on a wooden table, smashing it to pieces.

"Calm down Brother," Al said harshly. He wasn't going to take this anymore.

Edward only growled and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Look," Al said to the bartender. "We only want to find her. You and that Darren person are the only two trying to evade us. That means you know something you don't want us to know. But we need that information. All we want is to see her and talk to her and maybe even bring her home. Whatever you know, we need you to tell us. Will you?"

Bernie looked at the suit of armor. Somehow, he knew telling them would bring lots of pain. But he couldn't say "no" to something so sincere. He sighed and took his place in a chair. He might as well tell. Besides, he didn't know when she would pack up and leave again. And these boys deserve to have her around.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Darren had a hard life before this one. I was the only one he trusted with his secret.

"You said you were looking for someone named Skye Elric, correct?"

"Yes," answered Al. "But what does Darren have to do with-"

"Darren _is _Skye."

Ed fell off his chair. He stared at Bernie with an uneasy expression. Al only looked at his brother who was now opening and closing his mouth like an idiot.

"You mean to say that the jackass I was just chasing and the same jackass who literally kicked me out of that shop was the _same _person _and _my sister?"

"Yup."

"…"

"Nii-san?"

"…"

"C'mon Al," Ed said getting up and making his way to the door. "We have a bitch to hunt down."

"Brother!" Al followed with widened eyes after his brother, leaving Bernie behind.

Bernie only watched as the two disappeared out the door into the continuing storm. He looked around his bar wearily and sighed. He had a big mess to clean up. He'd do it in the morning.

He turned in his chair and got up, heading to the back of the bar counter. He wasn't aware of the presence at the door as he tried to clean a few of the glasses. When he heard a high pitched chuckle did he turn around to meet the face of a pissed off sadistic man. One with green hair no less.

Envy grabbed Bernie by the throat and picked him up off the ground. Envy scowled at the bartender, not in the least bit happy his plan was moving too quickly fir his liking. He squeezed Bernie's throat mercilessly.

"I'm sure you can tell I'm not in a good mood," he hissed. "I honestly don't know why I even bother keeping you around."

"You…need…me…"

"Do I really?" Envy asked. "True, I needed you to throw off the scent. But that's not what I saw just a few minutes ago. I can't trust you anymore. So, I'll just do what any good-minded homunculus would do…"

Bernie's eyes widened in fear as his body was thrown back against the wall full of liquor bottles. He fell to the floor as Envy jumped up onto the counter, fingering a knife he picked up off one of the tables. He jumped down on the opposite side where Bernie was looking up at the Homunculus fearfully.

Envy reached behind him and used the tip of the knife to get to an annoying itch before yawning. He looked down on the man.

"You're lucky I feel too lazy to play around," he said as he flung the knife into the man's head. "Otherwise, you'd have it much worse."

* * *

A/N: YAHOO! CHAPTER 14! I'M SO FUCKING PROUD OF MYSELF! Sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter. I also apologize for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes there may be. I was a little too lazy to click a few buttons. Reviews please.


	16. 15 Slipping Away

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**Slipping Away

* * *

**_

Skye opened her eyes from her slumber. She was graced with no dream that time, allowing her to get a good night's sleep. She was grateful, but slightly upset since she had to work. At least she didn't have to walk wall the way to the shop. She was also the one scheduled to open today. Well, at least it was a little convenient.

She got up from the bench and stretched, listening to her bones crack and pop back into place. She wasn't used to the hardness of a bench. She washed up a little from the basin of water that was kept in the back room where they would break for lunch. She slipped into some stored clothes she kept in one of the cupboards so she didn't have to wear the smelly ones from the night before.

She walked up to the front and went through the door. Her boss was at the counter, tending to some customers. He was deep in an argument with a boy she couldn't see. Since she was still waking up, she didn't notice the large suit of armor waiting outside the shop in front of the window. She blinked a few times and realized that the one she couldn't see was actually Fullmetal.

She turned on her heel to head back into the back room before she was spotted.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Skye ran out the back door in a hurry, not wanting to be caught by the boy. She ran down the alley to the front of the shop, but her path was blocked by the suit of armor. Edward was right behind her, catching up quickly. Skye was smarter than that. She turned to her right and ran up the side of the wall and jumped over Al easily and took off down the street towards the forest.

"Damn it!" Ed cried. "C'mon Al!"

Skye ran into the market place where groups of people stopped on the side of the road and watched the commotion. Some of them recognized Skye as being Darren and tried to stop Ed and Al from getting to them, giving Skye the advantage. Ed wasn't going to have that. He clapped his hands together and threw them to the ground. The blue light traveled across the ground and surrounded Skye, stopping her. The light rose up around her and formed a cage of solid rock trapping her.

She turned to look at Ed who was watching her from the other side of the cage. Her eyes bore into his with a look of hardness. She remained emotionless as Ed's hands opened and closed at his sides. Further back, she could see Al trying to hold off the public who were trying to help her. She closed her eyes and dropped her head slightly. She knew that the game of cat and mouse was over. She couldn't run from her siblings anymore.

"You finally caught me Edward," she said. "I commend you. I wasn't expecting this day for a long while."

"Yeah, well don't let it go to your head." There was silence around the area for a while.

"You going to let me out?" Ed looked at her like she was crazy. She got the hint.

"Well, guess I have to let myself out then."

As quick as lightning, she moved her hands over her forearms and threw them to the ground. The rocks crumpled and blew all over the place, causing Ed to recoil from getting dust in his eyes. As the dust settled, Ed looked where Skye should have been but found nothing there.

He closed his hands into fists, his automail screeching with protest from the strength and his flesh hand cracking. He was shaking furiously from head to toe. Al was at the ready to lock his brother away again if need be.

Ed looked at the ground where Skye was standing. There were footprints in the dirt. The rain made the ground wet enough so that footprints could be made. He stared after them immediately and ran towards the forest, Al right behind him.

* * *

A/N: OMFG! I should have updated this a week ago! Sorry! Short, I know. I had writer's block so. The next chapter will be a little longer and we will have "the talk". ThePatheticWriter knows what I'm saying. Until then, l8er. 


	17. 16 'The Talk'

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ThePatheticWriter for all the revews she's given and the support she has given me. Dziękuję! (I hope this is right.)**_

* * *

_**

**_Nevermore Sister_**

'_**The Talk'

* * *

**_

Skye had been running for about an hour. She didn't stop even to calm her protesting legs. She couldn't stop. She needed to get as far from them as she could. She didn't want to go back to that family. Whenever she looked at Ed, she saw her father. It reminded her of that horrid day when she was pulled from her family. She never understood why he did that, and she never got a chance to ask. Well, she did, but she never got an answer.

_Fuck them, _she thought. _Fuck them all. I don't need any of them!_

She continued to run until she collapsed in front of a large oak tree. With the last of her strength, she rolled herself onto her back so she could look up into the canopy. The leaves were thick, cutting any sunlight from reaching the forest ground. It was dark too, and cold. Without sunlight, the ground receives no heat.

She rolled onto her side and squashed her body into the fetal position. Her leg muscles were cramping and they hurt. She drew herself in closer to avoid the pain, but whatever she did, it didn't help.

She heard a grumbling sound and realized she hadn't eaten since the morning before. She was hungry and in pain. She had deemed this worse than childbirth. She just wished her legs would work.

So she would wait, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-----+-----

Ed was on the hunt. He was pissed beyond reason and he was coming up with all kind of things he would do to his sister. He didn't bother to walk around young saplings. He just crushed them with his automail arm and called it a day.

Al was beyond worried about his brother. He had never seen Ed this upset before today, before this whole sister thing. Skye was getting an 'Ed' treatment worse than the colonel was. Ed wanted to _kill _her. He only _threatened _the colonel.

"Nii-san," Al said. "Maybe we should give up. It's a lost cause if she keeps running. Maybe she doesn't want to come back."

"I don't give a damn about that Al," his brother responded. "I want to know why she stayed in contact with Pinako instead of us."

It was a good enough statement, but the venom in his voice made Al think about the bad things Ed was going to inflict upon their sister. But he said nothing more as he followed his brother further into the darkness of the forest.

They had been walking for about a half an hour when they came across a large oak tree. It had be at least three hundred feet tall and about six feet thick. Al stopped short so he wouldn't run into his brother. He looked down at his brother and noticed a stony look in his eyes. Al followed his gaze and saw Skye's body at the foot of the trunk.

Al felt a little worry sneak up his soul. Skye didn't look too good. She was in the fetal position with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She looked a little pale and she seemed to be unconscious. He made to go toward her, but Ed stopped him with an evil glare.

"Don't even think about it," he said. Al couldn't believe his brother said that.

"But Nii-san-"

"I said _don't_," Edward stressed. "You stay right there and I don't want to see you move."

Ed walked ahead of Al and went over to Skye. He stood over her, staring down harshly into her face. He saw her twitch a little before cracking her eyes open a little. She opened them all the way and turned her head to look up at her younger brother. She flinched at his cold stare. And she closed her eyes at the memory of her father.

"Are you done yet?" Ed asked. "Or do you still want to play this game of cat and mouse? I don't care if you do. It'll just piss me off more."

"Why did you come looking for me in the first place?" Skye asked weakly. "Then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Quite the crap Skye… Darren… whoever you are. I didn't ask for this. I saw I had a sister, I got upset after finding out you knew about us and didn't do anything to come back."

"I couldn't come back."

"Bullshit. You could have. We needed you damn it!"

"Mother died Skye," Al added. Skye's eyes opened back up and looked at the suite of armor. She really connected it now. She remembered her mother being pregnant the day she was taken away. The suit of armor was the unborn child.

Skye forced herself to sit up. Even though Edward did nothing to help, Al knelt to give her a hand. She looked into the glowing eyes of her youngest brother. She turned her face towards Ed. Pieces were being put together in her mind. Pieces of the puzzle that Pinako had given to her in those previous letters.

She was upset now. She ripped her arm away from Al's light grip and staggered to her feet, almost collapsing. She leaned herself against the tree trunk and looked at the two mutilated boys before her.

"How could you?" she asked. Ed only stared at her. Al wasn't sure what to say.

"Damn it all!" Skye cried. She slipped down the tree trunk to sit at the base of it.

"You have to understand," Al said. "We're trying to put things back to normal."

"You don't get it, do you?"

Silence. There was something in her tone that caused both boys to look at her. Ed lost his anger as he stared at the girl, his sister. He took a good look at her now that she wasn't wearing boy's clothes.

Skye looked up at him, and he felt a jolt run through his body. She was a splitting image of their mother. She had the right length and color of hair. The eyes and the facial features were almost identical. Edward had seen pictures of his mother when she was about Skye's age. They look like they could have been twins.

"You tried to transmutate her." It was a statement. Ed looked into Skye's eyes. All his anger was gone now.

"You would understand why if you were there," he said. "Not like you care about us."

"Who said I didn't care?" she defended. "Edward, I do care."

"Then you would have came back when you were old enough!"

"It's kind of hard to do that if you were nothing, penniless and pregnant!"

Edward and Alphonse gaped at her. Al was certainly flustered, and Ed was just stunned. The tension was strong between them; the air becoming thicker with the presence of the other and the lingering sensation of new information.

But it was shattered by the interruption of an unwelcome source.

* * *

A/N: Again, major thank you to ThePatheticWriter. You are one hell of a good friend! Well, reviews please. They make me happy!


	18. 17 Full Reunion, Truth Revealed

A/N: Another great big THANK YOU to ThePatheticWriter. This chapter is a little heated and it doesn't look too good for Skye. Read and Review.**_

* * *

_**

**_Nevermore Sister_**

_**Full Reunion – Truth Revealed**_

**_-----+-----_**

Edward, Alphonse and Skye turned their head above them. Sitting on the branch above was Envy. The Homunculus relaxed on the branch, studying his nails.

"How touching?" he said in that familiar feminine voice of his. "A family reunion. It's good to see us all together again, don't you think?"

He jumped down from the branch when Ed had thrown a spear at the green haired man. He stood in the center of the clearing, his arm transformed into a spike. Edward had transmutated his automail into his signature blade as well.

Al moved into a combat stance, ready for a battle. Skye stayed where she was. She felt strange around Envy. She had been searching for him ever since she read her father's journals about him. How it was he and this person named Dante tried to bring their son back from the grave. But instead, they made Envy.

She had read a lot about their first son. William, they called him. She thought it a coincidence that she would meet a boy by the same name. She never did find a picture of him. She sometimes wished she did.

"What the hell do you want Envy?" Ed asked.

"Nothing much really," he answered. "I just want you three dead."

"Leave Skye out of this," Al said. "She's done nothing to you."

"No, she hasn't. But she still came from that bastard as well as you two. She's going to die tonight right after I finish you.

"So what do you say, Fullmetal Midget?"

Edward attacked Envy with all the energy he had. Every attack he made, Envy dodged it easily.

"Who are you calling Fullmetal Midget!?" he yelled. He continued fighting until he got tired. He let his guard down and Envy was able to hit him square in the chest, sending Ed flying into a tree.

Al went to attack Envy, but Envy was more agile than Al was. The homunculus leaped over Al and tricked the suit of armor. Al tripped over his own feet, landing right on Ed. The action also caused him to be hit hard against a boulder, causing part of his armor to shatter, making it useless to move.

"AL!" Ed managed to get up from the ground. He was about to transmutate his brother back to normal, but Envy took that chance away. The homunculus grabbed Ed by the shoulder and hurled him to the other side of the clearing near Skye. She hadn't moved since the fight broke out.

Ed struggled to get up, but to no avail. He was weakened that time. He was on his back looking up to the canopy of the forest. His eyes moved around, trying to throw the spots from his vision. He couldn't see Envy, and that made him nervous.

"Well then… I see that didn't take long."

Envy stood over Ed, but far enough away that Edward couldn't reach him without pain. He held his bladed arm over the boy, ready for the final blow.

"Nii-san!" Al cried. "Get up Nii-san!"

It didn't help. Ed had gone unconscious. Envy smirked evilly and grabbed Ed by his hair. He pulled the alchemist upright and raised his blade.

"I win."

"NII-SAN!"

Ed fell to the ground. But he wasn't dead yet. Envy didn't get the chance. Something clicked in Skye's universe. Something made her get up from her weakness and fight against the green haired Homunculus.

Envy was amused by her attempts. But he got a little worried when she wouldn't tire. She attacked him again and again. She had transmutated a spear from the ground and was now using it to fend him off. Envy blocked all of her hits and jumped up onto a branch to get away from her.

She stood panting beneath him. She hurled her spear and it lodged into the trunk of the tree near Envy. Slowly, her muscles were screaming at her for her exertion. But she paid no mind to it as she hurried over to where Ed was. Al had made his way over to them by means of crawling.

"Nii-san?" Al asked. "Wake up Nii-san."

Ed slowly opened his eyes. But he wasn't met by his brother but by Skye.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I saved your ass," Skye said. "That's what happened."

Edward looked at her and then at his brother. Al nodded his head to affirm that it was true. Ed turned back to Skye and smiled gently.

"Thank you."

"Oh, how precious." Envy's voice was full of sarcasm. He was irritated that the bitch stopped him from killing the shrimp.

The three looked up at Envy. He was walking back and forth on the branch; purely irritated and seething from all the affection they were showing each other. Skye stood up and walked to the middle of the clearing. She brushed her hands over her forearms and bent to the ground. Standing, she transmutated another spear.

"Bravo," Envy said. "You can make spears."

"Shut your trap Envy," she said. "Let's finish this."

"Skye?"

"Quiet Al," she said. "Take care of your brother. I got this ass."

Envy chuckled. He shook his head and leaned against the tree trunk.

"What's so fucking funny?" she asked angrily.

"You. You must be so eager to join your son."

Skye went rigid. Ed and Al looked between the two.

"How did you know about him?" Skye asked, seething. "Have you been stalking me?"

"How do you think I broke it to those two? Your last letter arrived right when they showed up in Risenbul. You sent that letter two weeks before. Yes, I've been stalking you since I left you alone."

"What the hell…?"

Ed was confused. The conversation between them had no meaning to him or Al. There was something he had to be missing.

"My, my… don't we look upset?" Envy said making fun of Skye's anger.

"Shut the fuck up Envy," she said. "You don't know anything."

"I actually do. I know much more than what you think. You son, William, was murdered at the age of three. He was taken from your front yard when you weren't looking. You searched for days after you couldn't find him. You found him, bloody and hacked in an alley…"

"Shut up…"

"You were devastated. The town didn't believe you when you said you didn't commit the murder. You were shunned, kicked out, left for crap…"

"Stop…"

"But I'm not finished. So, you couldn't live with the guilt. And the man you gave yourself to had gone bye-bye before he was born. So you had to deliver alone in the dead of night without anyone to help. There was no one there save for one small black cat."

"How did you know that?" she asked in fear. Envy only laughed.

"Because _I _was that cat."

Skye had fallen to her knees. Ed and Al were both getting upset and they wanted to help. But they couldn't move. They could only watch as their sister's life was unraveled bit by bit in the worse possible manner.

"And you want to know something else?" Envy continued. "I was the one who took him away. I was the one who killed him. And I enjoyed every minute of it."

* * *

A/N: The truth comes out. How will Skye react? What do Ed and Al think about this ordeal? Just wait and see. Only two more chapters to go. I'll make them the best I can. Review please!


	19. 18 One Quick Move and A Fatal Wound

_**Nevermore Sister**_

_**One Quick Move and A Fatal Wound

* * *

**_

Ed and Al watched with obvious worry as Envy laughed at Skye's paralyzed form. Ed had long forgotten his anger towards the girl, and all he wanted to do was make that bastard Envy pay for all the grief and harassment. Ed was one who said he'd do something and he would do it no matter the cost, but this time was an exception. Sure, he was angered to the highest echelon he could think of, but seeing Skye weakened because of guilt made something inside him cry.

Al was already crying. This was similar to all the other deaths he and his brother had seen the effects of. Nina, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, their own mother, and so many people they've never even met or known. It just wasn't fair.

Envy, on the other hand, loved every fucking minute of this torture. He loved it so much he just couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. Seeing Fullmetal Pipsqueak and that hunk of junk over and out of his way was priceless, and seeing that they couldn't move was even better. And looking down at the shattered woman before him made his cold heart leap and soar with sadistic satisfaction.

But he was nowhere close to being finished with her. Not in the least. He wanted to shatter her already shattered soul; he wanted to make the pieces so small they'd be lost in the wind, scattered so they could never be repaired. But all good things had to come to an end. As much as Envy hated that, he knew his playtime with the girl was almost up. Fullmetal would get a hold of himself eventually and foil his plan once again.

Envy jumped down from his place in the tree and waltzed up to the fallen girl, kneeling next to her. He twisted his hand in her auburn hair and forced her puffy red eyes to lock with his. He grinned evilly at her, his amethyst eyes glinting with murderous glee at her current situation. He pulled her face close to his so he could whisper in her ear without the other two hearing. This was for her to hear, and only her.

"I have to say," he said, playfully nipping at her earlobe, "that you were really good in bed. It's rare that I'd enjoy something like that purely, but that was then." Envy hid his face from the other alchemists and transformed his face into that which he used to get her. Skye's eyes opened wide in silent horror and sudden grief when she recognized the man she was looking at. She couldn't forget it.

"But sadly, that boy couldn't live," he whispered more quietly. "Hohenheim brought me back and left me. I'd vowed to make him pay by killing him and any descendants of the bastard. Willie-boy was one of them, same as you and pipsqueak and junkie over there.

"My plan can never work if you and Fullmetal continue living. One is enough, and I like playing and toying with him. You're just too powerful in your own right to stay alive." Envy returned to his preferred form, a look of utter malice on his face and deep in his eyes. he stood up and brought her up with him, not being gentle in any way with her. A sharp grunt of pain came from her throat as her hands went up to his wrist to keep the pain from being worse.

He balled his other hand and punched her in her stomach. The pain forced was little there was in it to be upchucked along with a little blood from a bit tongue. He threw her against the oak tree and she hit it with a sickening crunch of her shoulder. She was about to fall to the ground when Envy picked up her discarded spear and hurled it at her, catching her right in her shoulder blade and locking her to the tree.

She screamed in pain and this made Ed act. He bolted up, transmuting his automail into his blade and attacked Envy, who only flipped out of his way. They fought again; something new in Edward made him work over his limit. All he could concentrate on was Envy and killing the bastard and nothing was going to stop him from succeeding this time; nothing at all.

Except the one trick Envy was planning the entire time. The elements were set and they were at their prime to unleash the plan to get rid of one of the Elrics. He full out smiled at the fluidity of the actions from Fullmetal and how perfectly it was coming together.

"Damn you!" Ed yelled as he made another swipe at Envy. "Hold still so I can kill you!"

Envy dodged Ed's latest swipe and did a back flip to land in front of Skye. Edward was paying no attention to where Envy was standing and he made a full charge in Envy's direction with his blade ready to stick it in the homunculus' gut. Envy waited for the right moment; Edward was almost there… just a few more feet and a little more speed.

Al watched with his glowing eyes, and it snapped in mind what Envy was doing. He froze for a second and then called out, "Nii-san! STOP!"

But it was too late. Ed was at a momentum he couldn't control. He aimed his blade at Envy, and the last moment, he flipped away from the attack. Ed just registered what was happening, but it was too late to change his course of direction. His automail blade sunk deep within a target, but not the target he had in mind. No, far from the correct target.

Edward stared into rapidly fading eyes full of pain, hurt and sadness. But they also held forgiveness. That small speck of forgiveness was all Ed needed to know that his action wasn't on purpose, but it still hurt him deeply. He didn't pay attention to anything else, and Envy took that time to laugh once more at the unfortunate situation before disappearing into the darkening forest to plan his next move.

_One down and only two to go…_

"N…Nii-san…"

Al's voice was shattered and you could tell he was about to cry again. But Ed couldn't hear anything except his own heartbeat and he couldn't see anything except the blood that trickled down his arm to the forest floor and the rapidly paling complexion of his sister's face as she slowly bled to death. But she was still conscious, and she still had motion left in her. She reached up her good arm and rested it on Ed's automail arm that was still buried in the center of her body.

Ed's breathing started to get hard and ragged as he struggled for air. The shock was overtaking them both as they stayed the way they were for what seemed like an eternity, silently speaking to each other, both wondering about the sudden change of events, and even forgiving each other to their travails.

"Sk-skye…" Ed couldn't speak. "I'm s-sorry…"

"… f-fault… not y-yours…" she struggled to say. "i-I'm… the one w-who's… s-sorry… F-for… n-not be-ing there…

"F-for-give… m-me…?"

Edward felt his tears fall down his cheeks, the salt burning his skin red and raw. He struggled for composure but couldn't seem to grasp it. He nodded jaggedly and tried for a reassuring smile, but failed miserably for it.

"For-g-given…" he choked out. Golden eyes looked into brown as Skye smiled at her younger brother and looked over to her youngest. She relaxed her body, knowing that she couldn't be saved from her death. She thought about what it would've been like if she went home after she was old enough. She remembered what Pinako said to her in a letter one time about a box she found by the burned house. It had some of her things in it that their mother had buried after she had been taken away.

"Ed… go back to Pinako's… sh-she has a b-box that m-moth…er saved…"

She couldn't say anymore. She had used all her strength to get the main point out before her last breath left her lungs and her spirit left the world. Her body went slack and her eyes drifted closed in an eternal sleep.

Ed had stopped crying. All he did was look at her face and notice now that she did resemble their mother… but she had her own look, something only she could have. That was the distinction between the two of them. Edward sighed and pulled his arm from her body. He transmuted it back to normal and fixed his brother before pulling Skye's body from the tree and laying her at the base of it.

Ed transmuted a small well in the ground and it sprayed water over her body, washing the blood from her. Once done, he worked on setting her body down with her head towards the tree. Ed folded her hands together over the wound in her stomach to hide it and Al placed a few wild flowers over the wound in her shoulder.

But that wasn't enough. Ed looked over to Al, knowing how peacefully beautiful he could be because of his age, he allowed Al to put the finishing touch on the grave.

"Make it nice, Al," he said stepping away and allowing Alphonse to do what he pleased. Al nodded and kneeled down to etch a transmutation circle in the dirt at Skye's feet. He put his hands to the circle and the light glowed, illuminating the still darkening forest around them. When the light faded away, there was a crystal dome covering their sister, little spikes pointing out from the sides to keep others from getting too close. There was also a slab of the crystal at the head like a gravestone. The words Al had put on it made Ed feel like everything was done and as it should be. And at the top of the stone was the Elric's insignia of the crucified snake.

Ed and Al looked at the grave for a few more minutes before they made their way out of the forest and towards the train station. They had no more business in Lior and they saw no reason to stay longer than they had to. Besides, Skye told Ed about a box Pinako had at her place and he wanted it. He wanted to see what was in it and Al did as well.

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Almost five friggen months since the last update! OMFG!! I bet a lot of you thought I abandoned this story. Hehe... I thought I did to until I started reading it again. Holy crap, I'm so ashamed of all the grammar mistakes in the other chapters. After I finish the next chapter (and the end of the story) I'm going to take them all and edit the crap out of them. It really disgusts me that I let so many mistakes get through. ::pukes:: Anywho... please review... I did my best with this chapter and I have to say I did cry a little when I killed her off. But hey... It was planned from the beginning... whatever that was. God knows I don't remember when I started it. I'll look at the Publish date later.

Okie... gonna go and write the last chapter. But before I do that, I have a little research to do on a date for this. Gotta get it right or it'll totally throw off the events from the anime. Until then, Buh-bye!

ShimoAneue


	20. 19 Forevermore Sister

_**Forevermore Sister

* * *

**_

_My Dear Edward and Alphonse,_

_Someday you'll find this box and look through it. You might even be upset about the contents within it as well. Just know it was never my wish for you two to grow up without knowing. But it was for the better. However, I never saw it. _

_I'm sure you've seen me in the garden digging and planting flowers on those warm summer days when you would come home from Winry's. Truth was, I was secretly remembering what it was like to hold my daughter, the one I cared for so much until you, Edward, came along. Then Alphonse, you were on your way when she left with your father._

_I'm sorry, my sons, for never telling you when I had the chance. Just know that I still love you, and I always have, though my love has also gone to a third and has been with her ever since._

_I hope that one day you both will accept this apology._

_With all my love,_

_Your Loving Mother._

_-----_

Edward read the letter over and over again. By the second reading, he had forgiven his mother. But deep down, he wished someone would have told him before any of this had happened, before he made that mistake.

They had gone back to the place where they grew up and dug around the land. Al had found the box Skye had told Ed about and they brought it back to the Rockbell's to go through the contents. There was this letter on the very top of the contents, their mother's hand writing just as they remembered it. Al read the letters that Pinako received in the mail as Ed went through the box.

There was a picture of an actual family in there. It made him uneasy and slightly upset to see their mother in the picture with one hand on her stomach and the other on the shoulder of a very young Skye who was holding a bundle in her little arms with expert care. That bundle, he concluded, had to be him when he was not yet a year old. And behind his mother with his hand on her shoulder was Hohenheim.

There were a few other things in the box as well; pictures of Skye and their mother tending to Ed when he would cry, another of their mother holding a new-born Ed with a happy little Skye close by with a glass of water for her mother. There was even a picture of Skye as she played by the same road he, his brother and Winry played by when they were little.

At the very bottom of the box was a little statue that fit in the palm of his hand. It was of a cat, or so he thought, that sat on its hind legs licking its paw. It reminded him of the day he and Al transmuted little animals for their mother shortly before she got sick.

"Nii-san."

Ed was pulled from his train of thought by his brother's voice. He put the figurine down on the table and looked over to what Al was reading. It was one of the letters from Skye to Pinako, dated almost three years ago. Al passed the paper over to Ed and he took it and read through it. But he continued to stare at it long after he finished reading it.

"So…" he started, the realization finally hitting him. "That's what Envy meant." He set the paper down on the table and sat back, rubbing his face with his flesh hand. "She had a kid. Envy's out to get rid of us all for revenge against Hohenheim. Heh… now _that's _tragic."

"You shouldn't fun of it, Nii-san," Al stressed. Edward only downcast his gaze and sighed gently.

"I wasn't."

Al looked at Skye's birth certificate and calculated the dates on it. Using his fingers, he figured out how old their sister was.

"She would have turned twenty-one today," he told his brother. Ed took the paper and looked at it. Al was right; she would have had a birthday today. It was quite ironic how her death day was less than twenty-four hours before.

"Then that meant she had to be eighteen when she had her kid," he said.

"Actually, she was three weeks prior to eighteen when William was born."

The brothers turned their heads to the door where Pinako stood with her pip in hand. She came in and took one of the pictures from the box and looked at it, her own memories passing through her mind. She smirked a little before returning to her regular self.

"Don't dwell on it, boys," she said, replacing the picture in the box. "Move on and let her rest."

Ed and Al watched her as she left the kitchen and the two were in silence. Ed got up after a few minutes and went over to a drawer and opened it, retrieving a piece of paper and a pen and returned to the table. He wrote down something quickly and gathered the letters and placed them in the box. He nodded for his brother to follow and they made their way out of the house and back towards the land where they found the box.

Once there, Ed dug a new hole near a large boulder and placed the box in it and buried it again. He looked at the paper before he crumpled it and put it in a pocket and clapped his hands together. The light traveled into the stone and etched deep letters into the surface so that it would stay like that for years. He then took his State Alchemist watch and added a new date under the already existing.

This one was: _9.Apr.14_

Al looked at the stony surface and felt oddly serene. Like this was the best they could do to give their sister justice in the world. Skye deserved it.

"C'mon Al," Ed said. "Mustang said there was a lead on a Philosophers stone. Let's go and get your body back."

"Right."

-----

_Here lies the Memory of _

_Skye Serena Elric_

_1893 – 1914_

_Our Sister Forevermore_

_

* * *

_

Author's Final Note: ZOMFG!!!!!!!!! It's done. It's actually, fully, _finally _done!! HAHHAHHAHAHAH! I'm crazy... love me for it! So, I hope you all enjoyed this little story of mine. Now that it is completely finished, I'm gonna go back and edit the whole damn thing. Like I said before... my grammer in the previous chapters is horrible and I'm deadly ashamed of it... so I'll fix it and make it better and ... **THERE IS NOTHING Y'ALL CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAAH!!**

Okie then... please, please, please leave me a review ofr this. And... well, that's it. lol. LATER!!!!

ShimoAneue


End file.
